Humano
by Sweet'and-Bloody
Summary: A pesar de que todos en el mundo mágico pensaran lo contrario, Lucius Malfoy si era un humano, ¿y quién mejor para demostrárselo que Hermione Granger? Spoilers HP7.(LEMON)


**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes y el fantástico mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Y esta pequeña historia no tiene fines de lucro alguno, solo está hecho de fans y para fans de Lucius Malfoy.**

**Advertencia:**** Lemon (sexo gráfico) y un pequeño intento de Violación. Séptimo Libro, para ser exactos, luego de la tortura de Hermione en Malfoy Manor. Entrar bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

.

**Humano**

Todo era oscuridad y no era precisamente porque la castaña tenía los ojos cerrados. No quería abrirlos. Tenía miedo. La valentía Gryffindor parecía haberse agotado por completo en su alma. Sabía donde estaba, no necesitaba más. Se sentía débil, casi sin vida. Su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido por la reciente paliza que había recibido hace apenas algunos minutos, y aún temblaba de miedo y frío. Esa terrible sensación aún seguía ahí: un vacío interior y un dolor torturante y espantoso en el antebrazo. Con mucho esfuerzo, Hermione abrió los ojos y los poso en su adolorido miembro del cuerpo para luego echar a llorar otra vez.

_Sangre Sucia_.

Sangre Sucia. Esa siempre había sido una razón para que se descolocara llorando. Hermione Granger era una persona con principios y no creía en la superioridad o en la pureza de la sangre. Si ella hubiera sido_ sangre limpia_ —un estúpido calificativo según sus convicciones—, nada de eso le hubiera importado. Claro que tenía que tomar en cuenta la forma en la que sus padres la habían criado. Pero lamentablemente no lo era, y ahora se encontraba sufriendo las consecuencias, tirada en uno de los calabozos de Malfoy Manor, lejos de sus amigos Harry y Ron.

Aún recordaba con rabia la primera vez que se lo habían dicho. Fue en su segundo año en Hogwarts, cuando estaba todo el tema del heredero de Slytherin: los equipos de Slytherin y Gryffindor estaban peleando por el campo para practicar Quidditch y, ella y Ron habían interferido. Hermione se había peleado con Malfoy y fue ahí cundo él la califico como sangre sucia. Ella no lo había entendido. Todos los del equipo de Gryffindor parecían indignados y sorprendidos por el atrevimiento del rubio, pero ella no le veía la gravedad al asunto. Solo lo tomo en cuenta cuando Ron y Hagrid se lo explicaron… y desde entonces le dolía más que cualquier sobrenombre.

No le importaba cuando se burlaban de su cabello enmarañado casi indomable o sus "dientes de castor" —como solían llamarla algunos Slytherin—, o de que pasara más horas en la biblioteca que nadie. Nunca le había importado en realidad como los demás la vieran a ella, pero aquel calificativo le parecía… inhumano y perverso. No entendía por qué pensar que los magos hijos de _muggles _eran una abominación, después de todo, el mago que había llegado más lejos con respecto a esa disputa —Voldemort, por supuesto— era solo un mestizo. Quizá, con la vida que le había tocado vivir a él, no había que esperar que fuera una persona buena y de sentimientos, pero se había convertido en algo extremo: matar solo por obtener poder.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione y jadeó con fuerza.

Otra vez habían vuelto a su mente aquellas horribles imágenes de algunos minutos atrás. Aún recordaba aquellos ojos sedientos de sangre posando su mirada en la suya. Sus cabellos negros y esa sonrisa sádica que espantaría a cualquiera: Bellatrix Lestrange. Ella se había encargado de recordarle y hacerle entender que ella era solo un ser inferior, una alimaña que no merecía nada más que la muerte, en el mejor de los casos. Aparte de molerla a _Crusios_, Bellatrix se había encargado también de marcarla como lo que era: una asquerosa sangre sucia. Y la prueba estaba en el antebrazo que acababa de observar con tristeza. Aquella herida le dejaría una cicatriz que le duraría toda la vida, y sabía que la _autora_ la había hecho con esa intención. Y por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger se sintió inferior, sin poder evitar echar a llorar.

Y volvemos al principio, con una Hermione maltrecha tirada en el suelo gris de piedra de uno de los tantos calabozos de Malfoy Manor. Tenía la garganta seca, los huesos adoloridos y para rematar, se estaba muriendo de hambre. Sus tripas rujían con fuerza, exigiendo que se alimentara de inmediato. Aún estaba demasiado débil para poder ponerse de pie o siquiera moverse, así que estaba segura de que si no la asesinaban, ella moriría de dolor y/o de hambre. Pero, nunca se imagino si quiera lo que iba a pasar.

Ni en sus más locas pesadillas… o _fantasías_.

—Por lo menos, Bellatrix la ha dejado viva, Srta. Granger…— escucho que alguien decía en la entrada del calabozo.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Hermione doblo su cuello en dirección a la puerta de la celda y se sorprendió al encontrarse con la persona que menos esperaba ver. Ahí, parado con una elegancia digna del más poderoso de los aristócratas, se encontraba Lucius Malfoy. Aún con su aspecto un poco descuidado —seguramente por su reciente estadía en Azkaban—, seguía siendo el mismo hombre serio y atractivo que recordaba que vio por última vez en el Departamento de Misterios. Incluso, con la barba de hace varios días, conservaba ese aspecto elegante que siempre lo caracterizo. Su cabello rubio platino caía como cascada por su espalda, de una manera sensual, que solo Lucius sabía lucir.

Él la observaba sin emoción alguna. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio. Seguramente había crecido unos centímetros y su cuerpo parecía mucho más desarrollado. Sin pudor alguno, el rubio poso su mirada grisácea en los senos de la muchacha tirada en el suelo. Dos montes hermosos de un tamaño perfecto.

Lucius Malfoy nunca se considero un hombre pervertido o enfermo con todo lo que tenía que ver con el "sexo". Era más un hombre de costumbres, pero esa muchacha… desde que conoció a esa _sangre sucia_, nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Su vida sexual con su mujer nunca fue muy activa, pero al menos era placentera, sin embargo, Hermione Granger era la dueña de sus fantasías, quisiera admitirlo o no. El sexo con Narcissa dejo de tener sentido para él después de conocerla. Era monótono e incluso molesto. Cada vez que _hacía el amor _con su esposa, no podía evitar fantasear con que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos era la asquerosa amiga de Harry Potter. Un morbo se apoderaba de él y lo hacía delirar de placer. Lamentablemente eso solo duraba hasta que terminaba de eyacular y se daba cuenta que la mujer que estaba en su cama era solo Narcissa.

Sabía que Granger era solo una niña, que tenía la edad de su hijo y que se trataba solo de una mugrienta sangre sucia, pero algo en ella lo había hechizado. Sus hermosas orbes chocolate lo llamaban a perderse en ellas y su cabello enmarañado solo lograba excitarlo más, imaginando que algún día, él podría enredar sus dedos en el y tirarlo con fuerza, sacando de ella audibles gemidos de dolor y placer.

Y hoy iba a cumplir dicha fantasía.

Sin ningún tipo de vacilación, el hombre mayor abrió la puerta del calabozo con su varita, entro y se volvió a cerrarla con un hechizo. Estaba decidido. Lucius cumpliría lo que se había propuesto desde que la conoció: cogerla hasta más no poder; tocar cada fibra de su cuerpo y hacerla delirar de dolor y placer. Y entre más se resistiera, más divertido sería. Quería verla llorar, rogarle por que parara y herirla. Física y psicológicamente. No sería nada dulce… después de todo, su mayor fantasía siempre había sido violarla sin ningún tipo de compasión.

Lucius Malfoy se acercó al maltrecho cuerpo de la muchacha que se encontraba a sus pies y le sonrió lascivamente. Hermione, ante tal acción, comenzó a temblar y a estremecerse. Ella sabía que significaba que un mortífago le dedicara dicha sonrisa: peligro. Unos segundos después, el cuerpo de la chica estaba inmóvil en el piso, como amarrado con cadenas invisibles. Su rostro solo denotaba sorpresa y terror, pero por sobre todo terror. El mayor de los Malfoy había aplicado un hechizo inmovilizador en su cuerpo.

—No tengas miedo Granger— pidió Lucius aun con una hipócrita sonrisa en su perfecto rostro —, solo nos divertiremos un rato…

—P-por favor… no, por favor— rogo la muchacha de cabello enmarañado.

El rubio se desprendió de su túnica con otra sonrisa y la niña echó a llorar. Lucius estaba más que fascinado con la reacción de la jovencita. Pero algo estaba mal en su cerebro. Era como si aquello le produjera cierto malestar en la boca del estómago. Como si en verdad le _doliera_ tener que tocarla e ese estado. Era cierto que quizá, aquella situación fuera un tanto extraña, pero él de verdad sentía que no tenía ningún derecho a tocar algo tan puro como lo era ella.

Claro que lo ignoró por completo.

Lucius se agacho sensual y elegantemente, quedando casi a la altura de Hermione y poso su mano derecha en el rostro de la chica. Volvió a sonreír perniciosamente.

—Tienes un rostro precioso— susurró el hombre, apenas audiblemente.

Hermione solo cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio. No quería. Por Dios ¡no quería! O por lo menos, no de _aquella forma_ tan indecorosa. La castaña no era una cualquiera. De verdad no quería que su primera vez fuera allí, en el suelo de un calabozo grotesco y nauseabundo. Para ella, la virginidad era algo irremplazable y especial en una chica: lo que la convertía de niña en mujer. No podía permitirse perder algo tan importante… y menos en aquellas condiciones.

—Sr. Malfoy… no así, por favor… se lo ruego— le suplicaba Hermione entre sollozos.

_No así..._

Lucius la ignoro completamente. Sin reticencia, su mano avanzo desde su mejilla hasta su cremoso cuello. Lo acaricio cuidadosamente y —sin que ella lo notara— le tomo el pulso. Sí, la deseaba, pero no quería matarla en un descuido. No era_ tan_ sádico como la mayoría pensaba. Tras verificar que su pulso fuera normal, arrastro su mano hasta su seno derecho y lo apretó con una fuerza desproporcionada.

_Perfecto._

Hermione dejo de respirar por un segundo y ahogó un grito de dolor.

—Nooo… ¡Basta!, ¡duele mucho!... Pare, por favor ¡deténgase!— suplicaba la adolecente mientras se removía en el piso.

—Cállate y disfruta— soltó simplemente el rubio.

Lentamente, Lucius subió amabas manos al cuello de la muchacha y desabrochó su chaqueta. Debajo de ésta había un pañuelo que cubría su cuello y una blusa color rosa pálido. Sin tomar en cuentas los hinchados que se encontraban los ojos de la castaña, se veía hermosa. Estaba un poco sucia, pero era solo un detalle, después de todo, había recibido la paliza de su vida. De la nada empezó a hiperventilar, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Estaba por romper el pañuelo cuando pasó algo.

Algo que cambiaría _todo_.

—Sr. Malfoy… sus ojos— susurró la castaña sorprendida. Él no entendió porque parecía tan asombrada.

—¿Qué hay con ellos?— pregunto Lucius frunciendo el ceño.

—Sus ojos… Sr. Malfoy, en sus ojos hay… _lágrimas_— musitó a penas la muchacha.

_Miedo_…

_Pánico._

Como si lo hubiesen poseído, el adulto se levanto rápidamente, tomo un cristal que se encontraba tirado en el rincón de la habitación y se observo. Era cierto. Los orbes del rubio, normalmente grises, se encontraban hinchados y rojizos. Sus ojos parecían desencajados de miedo, tanto, que parecía que echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

Y así lo hiso.

Un sollozo ahogado se escapó de sus labios y apretó fuertemente los dientes mientras una lágrima rebelde se resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda. Y todo en frente de Hermione que se encontraba mucho más que sorprendida. Aquel hombre que había intentado abusar de ella ahora estaba llorando frente a sus ojos como un niño orgulloso. Pero era normal. Hermione sabía que él no era una mala persona, él solo estaba siguiendo los ideales que eran más convenientes para que ni a su hijo ni a su mujer le hiciesen daño. Era valiente.

La castaña —a duras penas— se levando tras notar que el hechizo se había roto y camino hasta estar en frente del hombre de cabellos platinados. Ya no le temía a aquel individuo, solo sentía pena, dolor y angustia. Él no tenía la culpa de ser como era. Abraxas Malfoy se había encargado de llenar de mierda el cerebro de su hijo.

Quizá si él le hubiese dado un poco de amor, él habría sido una buena persona.

No estaría solo. Porque eso era lo que él sentía…

_Soledad_.

—Sr Malfoy… — susurró la castaña, parándose solo a centímetros del rubio.

—¡No mires, Granger! Maldita sangre sucia ¡No mires! ¡NO ME MIRES!— grito Lucius desesperado. Tenía el rostro tapado con su mano izquierda mientras seguía sollozando.

Lucius Malfoy estaba totalmente roto. Él no se podía permitir llorar, y mucho menos, frente a una mugrosa sangre sucia cualquiera. Él nunca había llorado en frente de nadie. Llorar era para débiles, para gente común y corriente, no para él. No para un Malfoy. El miedo que sentía solo se asemejaba a cuando él era un niño y su padre lo castigaba por cometer algún error o falta. Su madre y su padre siempre fueron crueles con él. Nunca le importo verdaderamente. Pero dolía tanto.

Necesitaba a _alguien_ que lo amara.

—Sr. Malfoy… míreme— pidió la castaña tomando la mano derecha de Lucius. Él la dejo, y cuando le iba a gritar que se alejara de él, la miro al rostro y ella…

… Le sonrió.

A pesar de lo decadente que se veía el rostro de Hermione, Lucius pudo apreciar una belleza tan sublime que se sintió pequeño e indefenso frente a ella. Sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, parecían perfectos con ese color marrón tan intenso y brillante. Sus largas pestañas. Su naricita respingada y pecosa. Su cabello enmarañado.

Sus labios hinchados, de un rosado por naturaleza.

—Sr. Malfoy… no tema. No importa lo que todos crean de usted… Es humano— le dijo Hermione mientras subía su mano y limpiaba la prófuga lágrima que se había resbalado por el rostro de Lucius —. Lo que nos diferencia de otros animales es que, el ser humano posee características únicas, irrepetibles e insustituibles— continuo —. Somos consientes del entorno que nos rodea, tenemos una capacidad cerebral muy grande… pero la más importante es que sentimos emociones: tristeza, alegría, miedo, angustia y sobre todo… Amor— musitó la adolecente para luego pegarse al cuerpo de él en un cálido abrazo —No importa cuanto sufra… Siempre hay alguien que nos puede entregar un poquitito de amor.

… _Humano_

Tras aquellas palabras salidas del alma de Hermione, Lucius se sintió indefenso. Sintió como todas las murallas que intento crear desde que tenía uso de razón en su corazón, caían una tras otra con aquello. Nunca se permitió llorar… siquiera sentir. Se caso con Narcissa por un arreglo familiar y Draco fue concebido solo porque su deber en la familia era procrear un heredero. No significaba que no lo amase, después de todo, era su hijo, sin embargo, verdaderamente si él fuera libre, seguramente no se habría casado ni tendría hijos. Nunca le habían gustado esas criaturas.

Siempre creyó que el amor era para débiles, para personas mediocres. Nunca creyó necesitarlo.

Hasta hoy.

Y por primera vez en su vida, se permitió _llorar_…

_Sentir_…

_Amar_.

Se desplomo lentamente en el suelo, llevándose a Hermione consigo que lo seguía abrazando como si le perdonara todas las cosas malas que había hecho a lo largo de toda su mugrosa vida. Sollozó y lloró hasta que la no salieron más lágrimas de sus cansados ojos, mientras Hermione acariciaba su larga cabellera. Aún en el suelo, Lucius despegó su rostro del hombro de la Gryffindor y la observó. ¿Cómo es que aún existían personas tan buenas como ella? ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo perdonara? Ella le sonreía. Le sonreía como nadie nunca le había sonreído. Y una última incógnita se formulo en su cabeza…

¿Ella podría llegar a amarlo?

¿Sería la indicada? Nunca había amado a ninguna mujer que había pasado por su cama, incluyendo a Narcissa.

La única que lo había hechizado con sus ojos, había sido la adolecente que se encontraba a escasos centímetros. ¿Y si amaba a la dulce jovencita que se encontraba frente a él? Si era así... _tenía sentido_. Desde que la conoció, nunca dejó de pensar en ella, soñó con ella, la amo a ella… Siempre a ella. El destino era sabio… espero a que ella creciera para darse cuenta. No sentía lujuria con ella, sino más bien, era un deseo tan grande, que venía de lo más profundo de su corazón y su alma.

La amaba.

Se arriesgaría. Se jugaría el todo por el todo. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, así que se lo demostraría. Le demostraría que la amaba. No la ultrajaría. Él le daría su cuerpo y su alma, junto con su corazón…

_Le haría el amor_.

Lentamente, Lucius se acercó al rostro maltrecho de la castaña. Ella no parecía asustada, pero de todas maneras, él se detuvo a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Y esperó. Si lo hacía rápido, ella podría pensar que solo quería una buena tanda de sexo y todo se iría a la mierda. Hermione, al darse cuenta que él no seguiría si ella no lo aceptaba, sonrío. Y estampo sus labios con los de él. No fue un beso de telenovela ni nada, fue más bien una forma de comunicación. Lucius rosaba lentamente su labio inferior con el de Hermione. Cada roce era un _te amo_.

Mientras Lucius acariciaba la boquita de la muchacha con la propia, sus manos se deslizaron hasta su cintura y la apego, lo más que pudo a él. Sus labios se siguieron rozando con ternura hasta que el rubio acaricio con su lengua el labio inferior de la adolecente. Ella sonrió en medio del beso y abrió lentamente su boca, dando paso así a un feroz juego de caricias dentro de su cavidad bucal. La lengua de Lucius jugaba y acariciaba tiernamente la de ella.

Finalmente, Lucius se separo de su boca y junto sus frentes mientras ambos respiraban pesadamente. De sus labios se escapó lo último que Hermione hubiera pensado escuchar:

—Te amo…— suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

La adolecente sabía que él no mentía. Lo podía ver. Él había desnudado su alma frente a ella al llorar y al decir aquellas palabras que se grabaron con fuego en el corazón de Hermione. Y sonrió. Ella sabía que ese hombre era bueno, que no era el que pensaban que era. Era humano. Un humano que a lo largo de su vida cometió muchos errores, pero no por eso dejo de luchar. Él se estaba jugando la vida de su hijo y su mujer.

—Gracias, Sr. Malfoy…— contestó quedito la muchacha.

—Solo Lucius, pequeña…

Lo siguiente que sintió Hermione fue que Malfoy la recostó en el suelo mugroso, pero esta vez no tuvo miedo. Ella sabía cuales eran sus intenciones y las aceptaba. Él desnudo su alma… era justo que ella hiciese lo mismo con él —aún que fuera en contra de su moral… un poco—. Lucius inclino su cuerpo y se acomodó encima de ella. Debía hacerlo rápido, antes de que Bellatrix viniera por ella, y solo por precaución, no la desnudaría por completo; alguien podría entrar y los matarían a ambos por su imprudencia y por ese acto tan poco ortodoxo.

Con toda la dulzura que pudo demostrar, Lucius Malfoy trazó un camino de besos desde los labios de la muchacha hasta su clavícula, dándole un especial énfasis a su piel nívea del cuello. Algo nerviosa, Hermione soltó uno que otro gemido que solo lograron encender al hombre mayor. El rubio sabía a lo que conllevaría aquello. Sabía que esta destruyendo su matrimonio, pero… ¿Qué era estar casado si no sentías amor por tu mujer? Nada.

El pañuelo que primeramente cubría su cuello se encontraba tirado en el piso. Lo siguiente era deshacerse de la blusa rosa de la linda adolecente. Lucius, con sus manos frías y ásperas, desabrocho botón por botón aquella dichosa blusa, sin llegar a sacársela, solo abriéndola. Y se maravillo. Aquellos senos eran hermosamente cubiertos por un lindo sujetador color blanco, haciendo juego con el color de su cremosa piel. ¡Dios! Amaba a esa muchachita. Era lo más perfecto que había visto en su larga y patética vida.

—Lamento que sean tan pequeños— se disculpo Hermione tímidamente.

—Así me gustan— contestó el rubio con la voz más ronca de lo usual.

Lucius estiro sus manos y los sobo con cuidado. Eran pequeños, si, pero muy suaves y apetecibles. Con ágiles dedos se adentro en el pequeño sujetador y dejo expuesto los pechitos de la adolecente. _Ahh_. Se le lleno de agua la boca. Sus lindos pezones ubicados justo al centro de cada seno parecían dos fresitas rosadas y suculentas. Su boca se acercó a uno de ellos y con lamidas —bastante experimentadas, cabe agregar— logro que la castaña soltara fuertes gemidos de placer. Tan inocente, tan pura como cualquier niña que no a cometido pecado alguno.

Hermione se sentía en el paraíso. Nunca en su corta vida había experimentado con dicho placer. ¿Ese era el placer sexual? Ginny le había hablado de lo deliciosos que se sentía masturbarse, sin embargo, la castaña siempre creyó que exageraba. Hermione nunca se toco ni ella misma con intenciones placenteras, pero aquello… ¡Ah! Era delicioso. Y más aun sabiendo que aquel que lo proporcionaba era el hombre con el que había fantaseado casi toda su adolescencia.

_Y al que deseaba amar_.

Perezosamente, Lucius se separo de sus senos para comenzar a abrir el pantalón de la chica. No quedaba mucho tiempo y quería llegar hasta el final. Se sorprendió de sobremanera al notar la cantidad de fluido que había producido la muchacha en solo unos minutos. Sus bragas blancas, a juego con su olvidado sujetador, estaban total y completamente mojadas, incluso hasta el pantalón… un poco.

—Veo que eres demasiado… sensible— susurro el rubio arrastrando la última palabra.

—Lo siento— contesto colorada la castaña.

—No hay nada de que disculparse— dijo Lucius mientras acercaba su respingada nariz a la intimidad de ella. Aspiro toda su esencia —. Delicioso… — gimió.

El rubio de un tirón arranco los pantalones de la muchacha junto con sus mojadas braguitas. Una matita de risos castaños llamó su atención. Su mujer siempre había sido muy cuidadosa con esos detalles. Él nunca encontró un solo vello en su intimidad, siempre creyón que seria asqueroso y nauseabundo, sin embargo en Hermione eran tremendamente adorables. Si salían vivos de la guerra le pediría especialmente que no se depilara aquella zona como hacían la mayoría de las mujeres.

Hermione estaba que moría de vergüenza. El que Lucius la mirara tan descaradamente _ahí_ la ponía especialmente nerviosa. Estiro una de sus manos con la intención de cubrirse cuando el rubio la detuvo. Ella lo miro a los ojos y pudo notar que se encontraban muy oscurecidos. No la asusto, pero si logro ponerla aun más nerviosa.

Lucius, con decisión, llevo la mano de la castaña hasta el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones. Quería que ella participara también de aquello. Pudo notar la cara de sorpresa que puso Hermione, para luego pasar a ser una más seria.

La adolescente, con manos temblorosas, comenzó a abrir el pantalón de su amante. Se sentía presionada, pero sabía que él solo quería saber si ella deseaba que esto sucediera. Al abrirlo noto que aquella zona del cuerpo emanaba un calor bastante peculiar. Le era agradable. Sin ya más trabas, ella bajo el pantalón de Lucius, junto con su ropa interior. Sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se fue a sus pecosas mejillas. ¡Por Merlín! _Eso_ definitivamente no entraría en ella… era demasiado grande. Ella esperaba algo un poco más… pequeño o menos grueso, al menos. Lucius soltó una carcajada.

—¿Nunca habías visto uno?— preguntó.

—No…— masculló la adolescente. Estaba segura de que no iba a entrar en ella sin romperle algo —. ¿Me va a doler mucho?— preguntó algo asustada.

—Depende de como lo haga…— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Se cuidadoso— pidió finamente Hermione para abrirle las piernas al hombre que le quitaría su virginidad.

Lucius se posiciono entre las torneadas piernas de ella. Sabía que la primera vez no sería nada cómodo para ella, así que intentaría hacerlo lo más suave que pudiera. La punta de su miembro la ubico justo en su centro e hiso presión. Pudo notar que gracias a lo mojada que estaba, no se le haría tan difícil entrar. Sabiendo que era lo mejor, entro en ella de un golpe.

Hermione sintió como si aquella estancada la hubiese partido a la mitad. Le dolía demasiado. Las lágrimas se apoderaron de su rostro y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza. Le pidió que fuera cuidadoso ¡Mierda, Lucius era un bruto!

—Pudiste haberlo hecho más despacio…— soltó ella con un hilo de voz.

—Es mejor así… tranquila, ya pasará— contestó Lucius mientras se llevaba uno de sus senos a la boca.

Bien, al menos la parte difícil había pasado. Ahora solo quedaba que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión. Chupo uno de sus senos con mucha suavidad, casi como si estuviera lactando. Y una pregunta se poso en su cerebro: ¿Ella querría una familia? Él estaba viejo y la verdad ya no quería más tregua con ningún mocoso, pero… ¿Y si ella quería? Él… ¿le daría en el gusto? ¿Podría rectificar sus errores y ser un buen padre? No lo sabía… y no quería pensar en eso ahora.

Hermione apreció como el dolor fue disminuyendo gradualmente mientras sentía como el rubio succionaba su seno, y como la barba de él le picaba deliciosamente en aquella zona. Ya no le dolía tanto, solo sentía una pequeña molestia en su vientre bajo. Lucius noto que ella se había relajado y sin soltar el seno de ella, comenzó a mecerse con cuidado.

Lucius podía sentir como su cuerpo le gritaba que se despojara de su ropa, pero él sabía que no era seguro. La camisa que traía ya estaba completamente mojada en sudor. Cuando terminara y dejara en libertad a ella y a sus amigos —si, porque ese era su plan—, correría a bañarse y a cambiarse de ropa. No quería que Narcissa lo encontrara sudado o con olor a sexo. Sabía lo observadora y detallista que era su mujer.

Hermione estaba que desfallecía de placer. Ya no sentía la molestia de antes, solo un inexplicable placer que recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo. Quería que Lucius fuera más rápido, pero parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, mientras soltaba leves suspiros. Al menos estaba disfrutando al igual que ella.

Con decisión, Hermione tomo de las solapas a Lucius y cambio de posiciones, sorprendiendo al rubio.

—Mi turno— dijo Hermione mientras sonreía pícaramente.

Ya bastante abochornada, Hermione comenzó a saltar encima de él a un ritmo medio. Lucius parecía adormecido por la sensación de placer, euforia y amor que le eran profesadas. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es que había vivido separado de esta muchacha? Treinta y siete años y solo hasta ahora había descubierto lo que significaba _hacer el amor_.

Los pequeños pechitos de Hermione saltaban coordinadamente, excitando aún más al rubio. Los rosados pezones ahora estaban erectos y parecían aún más colorados debido a sus desesperados besos. _Mmn_, quería comerse aquellas dos fresitas. Llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de Hermione para instruir sus movimientos mientras que la otra se dedicó a pellizcar su pezón izquierdo. Con su boca, él trato de meterse todo el seno derecho de ella. Casi lo logro.

—¡Lucius!— soltó Hermione casi sollozando de placer.

Ambos ya estaban casi en su límite. Dos embestidas más y Hermione pudo sentir el tibio semen de su amante en su intimidad. Lucius soltó un gemido casi inaudible ante aquello. La castaña cerro los ojos y sintió un éxtasis apoderarse de sus sentidos. Nada de lo que había sentido antes se comparaba con aquello. Pudo notar como aquella sensación se robaba su energía y de repente se sintió agotada.

Ambos jadeaban.

—Te… te amo— le repitió Lucius tratando de recuperarse de aquello.

—Yo… _te amaré_— contesto la castaña con una hermosa sonrisa, igual de exhausta que su amante.

Lucius sonrió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su muchacha.

.

.

Lucius despertó jadeando.

¡Mierda! Otra vez había soñado lo mismo. Aquello ya parecía una _molesta_ costumbre de su subconsciente. Casi todas las mañanas tenía que darse una ducha con agua fría y masturbarse antes de ir a trabajar. No era realmente cómodo despertar con una erección.

Busco a su mujer en la habitación, pero no logro encontrarla.

Lucius se relajó en la cama un poco más. Estaba cansado. Sentía como sus parpados ya se le caían y sus músculos parecían atrofiados. Su rostro ya no era tan firme como antes y una que otra arruga había aparecido en su frete. Su cabellera rubia ya estaba adornada por una que otra cana. Suspiro algo molesto.

Se estaba volviendo un viejo.

Al menos su miembro aún funcionaba bien. Al menos su mujer y él disfrutaban por las noches y pasaban un buen momento. Sintió como la puerta se abrió y observo a su esposa solo usando una camisa de él mientras traía dos tazas de café. _Sexy_, fue la palabra que paso por la mente del rubio.

—Buenos días, cariño— saludo ella con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, leona— respondió él besando a Hermione con euforia.

_Si, ellos habían logrado obtener su felicidad._

Después de su primer encuentro en aquel calabozo de su antigua mansión, Lucius la ayudo a escapar sin que sus amigos lo supieran. Le había costado mucho dejarla ir, pero sabía que ella era del otro bando y si se quedaba allí, seguramente moriría asesinada por Bellatrix.

La guerra había sido dura. Muchos murieron, y entre ellos estaba su gran amigo Severus. Realmente, en algunas ocasiones, extrañaba hablar con él.

A Hermione solo la logro ver luego de la muerte del Señor Tenebroso. Y vaya que se llevó una sorpresa. La niña a la que le había hecho el amor hace algunos meses, lucía una hermosa panza que llevaba un bebe en su interior. Iba a ser papá… _otra vez_, pero ahora, sería de la mujer que amaba. Se emocionó tanto que, sin pensar que era observado por Narcissa y Draco, corrió a los brazos de Hermione y la beso con toda la felicidad que le provocaba el verla otra vez.

Grave error.

No tardo en recibir una paliza por parte de Draco, Narcissa y los amigos de Hermione —Potter, Weasley y uno que otro golpe de Longbottom—. Después de aquella deplorable escena, la castaña se dedicó a hablarles a sus amigos, que al parecer no sabían que él era el padre de la criaturita que llevaba ella en su vientre. Por su parte, él hablo con su hijo y Narcissa —que no tardo nada en maldecir a cada uno de sus antepasados—, finamente llego a proponerle lo que más deseaba.

Su divorcio.

Narcissa, tal y como espero, se negó rotundamente. Tuvo que contratar casi un centenar de abogados mágicos, hasta que, luego de un mes de peleas y papeleo, lo logro. Ella aceptaba el divorcio si él renunciaba completamente a todos sus bienes, que pasarían al nombre de ella y de su hijo. _Perra_, fue lo que pensó de ella en aquel momento.

Después de aquello, se tuvo que enfrentar a su juicio, pero gracias a las declaraciones de Hermione y —sorpresivamente— Potter, logro quedar en libertad, junto con su ex mujer y su hijo.

Hablar con los padres de Hermione fue más fácil de lo que había pensado. Ellos le habían aceptado, a sabiendas de la enorme diferencia de edad. Al menos ya sabía de a donde Hermione había sacado ese corazoncito que lo salvo de la oscuridad. Los padres de ella, al enterarse de su situación económica, les regalaron un bonito departamento en el centro de Londres —sí, ahora convivía con _muggles_—, y le consiguieron trabajo en una industria automotriz. En un principio no le gustaba mucho, pero ahora vivía de aquello y había llegado al puesto de gerente.

Ahora se daba cuenta que se sentía trabajar duro.

El nacimiento de su hijo había sido bastante complicado. Un parto de ocho horas, nada fácil, pero finamente, su muchachita lo había logrado. El 24 de octubre nació Severus Jonathan Malfoy Granger, un bebe de 50 centímetros, 3,2 kilogramos, ojos grises y cabello castaño. _Todo un encanto para las féminas presentes_. Muchos de los amigos de su mujer fueron a ver al recién nacido, y para su sorpresa, también Draco, que desde lo del divorcio, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

Su hijo le pidió perdón por haber sido egoísta. Él sabía que la felicidad de Lucius estaba con… ¿Granger?, bueno el punto es que no lo odiaba. Y Lucius estaba feliz por eso.

De ahí en adelante todo fue luz en su vida.

—¿En qué piensas?— pregunto su mujer, mientras le daba sorbitos a su café.

—En nosotros…— contestó Lucius para besarla con frenesí, arrancando el café de sus manos y comenzando a desabotonar la camisa que ella llevaba puesta.

Ella le paro.

—Cariño, ahora no. Hay que preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sev. Draco me llamo y dijo que lo traerá a las 5 PM. Ahora ve a ducharte— le pidió su mujer mientras se volvía a abotonar la camisa.

Lucius hiso un mohín.

—No quiero.

Hermione suspiro. Sabía que no lo haría cambiar de parecer.

—Bien… _yo te daré_ un baño— contestó resignada la castaña mientras Lucius casi salta de la emoción —Nunca pierde, Señor Malfoy… quizá me bañe con usted— agrego pícaramente, mientras se deshacías de la camisa de su esposo para provocarlo.

—Está en lo correcto, Señora Malfoy— respondió antes de besarla.

Lucius la tomo en brazos, tal y como lo hiso cuando se casaron y, juntos se dirigieron al baño.

El rubio sonrió.

Tal vez su hijo si recibiría lo que le había pedido en secreto.

_Una hermanita._

Más vale tarde que nunca.

.

**Bien, es hora de recibir las puñaladas. Lamento haber demorado casi un año en lo que les prometí, pero como escribí: **_**más vale tarde que nunca**_**.**

**Fue un año bastante complicado, pero logre mi propósito que era subir mis notas. Ahora, hasta principio de marzo, me dedicare intensivamente a crear para ustedes.**

**Gracias a cada uno de los que leyó y comento mi One-Shot "9 de Enero" y a los que están esperando la continuación de "El Secreto de Bella". Me gustaría que pasaran por mi Fic de Twilight. Les juro que subiré la continuación, a más tardar el domingo.**

**Aún siguen en pie las sugerencias de las parejas que quieran leer.**

**Con cariño se despide.**

**Sweet'and-Bloody.**


End file.
